


Be Happy for This Moment

by politics_and_prose



Series: Our Roots Will Always Be Tangled [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politics_and_prose/pseuds/politics_and_prose
Summary: Finch is going to have Thanksgiving with his family for the first time since he ran away.





	Be Happy for This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't quit this world so I turned it into its own series.

“This is a really big deal to you, isn’t it?” Smalls asked as she swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the pier. “Like, really big.”

Finch shifted uncomfortably, looking over at her for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the setting sun. “Yeah?” It came out too much like a question so he sighed and repeated, “Yeah.”

Smalls rubbed her hands together then flexed her fingers, trying to ward off the cold of late November. “I don’t get it. Ain’t it just … dinner?”

“Thanksgiving? Nah, it’s _huge_. Like, lots of food and family. I think they’re invitin’ a whole buncha folks I ain’t seen in … since I was a baby, I guess. It’s a lot.”

Smalls just hummed and then shifted so she should shove her hands under her butt. “Sure they’re all gonna be happy ta’ see you anyway. Ya don’t gotta …” She shifted a shoulder, trying to indicate his whole person without having to move her hands.

“It’s been weird enough trying to get used to having a family again,” Finch told her lowly, “but now all this? It’s too much.”

“So maybe you shouldn’t go?” she suggested. “Or bring someone else along. Les or Albert or someone.”

“Or you?" 

“No way.”

“Wow!” he laughed, a little shocked at the quick refusal. “Don’t even wanna think about it?”

“I ain’t fit ta’ be around a proper family,” Smalls responded softly. “’Specially not yours. Ya just got ‘em back an’ I …”

“Hey,” he said, head tilted to the side as he tried to catch her eye, “Don’t think like that. If you – I mean, I’m the same. I haven’t been around …”

“They’re your family, Finch. _Yours_. They love you no matter what.” She stood and shoved her hands into her pockets. “And you said yourself they were so happy you went home they kept you there for days. I saw your brother with you on the ferry.”

“You did?” Finch asked in surprise as he stood as well. “You didn’t come over and say anything?”

“They’re _your_ family.”

“And _you’re_ my …”

When he didn’t say anything else, she nodded and strained to her tiptoes to brush his chin with her lips. “Yeah,” she said lowly. “I’m your.” Smalls let out a long breath and turned her attention to the nearly set sun. “This is your first holiday back with your family.   It should be about you and not who you brought with you.”

Finch sighed and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and stooping low to rest his chin on her shoulder. “Maybe I could use the distraction in my favor,” he grinned. “And maybe I wanna show ‘em how good I’m really doin’. Y’know, talk about my job, talk about my roommates, introduce my _girl_.”

Smalls rolled her eyes and smiled as she weakly wriggled to get free. He held on and she relaxed back against him after a few seconds. “It’s your family,” she murmured. “Maybe next time. After you got some time with them. Don’t wanna steal the show or nothin’,” she grinned.

“Okay, _Race_ ,” he answered, squeezing her sides a bit to make her giggle and try to twist away. “But I’mma hold you to that.”

She turned in his arms and rested her head against his chest. “I need to go home. Last ferry’s loading now.”

“You know Les would let you stay at the lodging house,” Finch said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back, warming and holding her at the same time. “He’s always got a bed for a former newsie.”

“Don’t tempt me. I have to get back. Laura and Beth want me to make dinner tonight.”

“Do they know you can barely slice bread?” he asked with a grin. 

Smalls pulled back and socked him in the gut, taking his breath and a laugh for her troubles. “Shut up. Come down here and give me a kiss before I get on that ferry.”

Finch snorted and obliged, kissing her for a long moment before pulling away and taking her hand. “You know where I’ll be if you change your mind,” he reminded her, swooping in for one more quick kiss before taking a step back.

“See ya soon, Finch.”

He watched her go, a small smile on his lips but his heart heavier than he thought it would be. He really did want her to go with him to his family’s Thanksgiving dinner. He understood where she was coming from, especially since they hadn’t been together for long, but it didn’t change his feelings.

After he watched the ferry pull away from the dock, Finch shoved his hands into his pockets and headed for the boarding house he was staying in.

\--

“We saw your friend the other day, Patty. The little one; Les?”

“Oh yeah? Sellin’ papes?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “Me an’ Billy each got one. Gave the kid a dime.”

“I’m sure he appreciated that. It’ll get a couple kids dinner if they don’t do too good,” Finch said, hoping his brothers understood how much he appreciated what they’d done. Les was great at running the newsies but every little bit always helped.

“It’s hard to imagine …” Billy started but Tony shushed him, nodding to where their mother was seated with her sister and niece. 

Finch’s life away from the family was something they tried really hard not to talk about when their mother was around. His brothers knew what he’d gone through and he’d told his Papa some, but they all wanted to keep their mother from knowing the real truth.

His mind took him back to the day he’d had to hide from her, not long before the strike, when she’d stumbled upon him and his friends. She knew what some newsies went through – getting food and drinks from nuns, not bathing, stuff like that – but she had no idea what her oldest son had gone through and they were all going to keep it that way.

“Patrick, darling, Sarah has some question about the ferry you work on. Come,” his mother called, her voice light and happy. Finch never wanted her to not have that tone again. The desperation when she was calling out for him still echoed in his mind sometimes.

His brothers made horn sounds at him and he quickly flipped them off where the women couldn’t see, but followed his mother’s request nonetheless.

Sarah had about a hundred questions, none of them particularly good. She was hanging on his every word, so curious about the manual labor he was “forced” to do, all while trying to convince him that he should leave the city and move to a small town. He figured she was just bored upstate with her new husband and remote house and wanted someone else to share in the misery.

He was saved from a story about going to the market by a knock on the door. Billy, his father and two of his uncles were closer but Finch jumped at the opportunity to escape the most boring conversation he’d ever been stuck in.

And Davey’d given weekly lectures to the newsies once he went back to school.

“I got it,” he called, scaling the back of the couch, making his brothers laugh and his mother gasp in horror. So much for manners.

When Finch pulled open the door, his breath stuck in his throat. It had been a few days since he’d seen her and when he had, she’d turned down his invitation again. He’d really wanted her to be here, wanted her to spend this holiday with him, but he’d respected that she didn’t feel comfortable doing it.

And yet here she was.

He felt his heart start to race as he took her in. The skirt and blouse were a lot nicer than the ones she ordinarily wore. Most days she tended to stick to men’s trousers because she found them more comfortable and pretty much grew up in them, but he’d seen her in a skirt before.

He’d never seen her in one like this though. The skirt was a dark green and the blouse was white with green pinstripes on it. She also had on a jacket, which he was sure she borrowed from one of the women she lived with. In fact, she probably borrowed the entire outfit.

“Hi,” she said, wringing her hands in front of her. She tilted her head back to look up at him and he smiled down at her nervous look. “You, uh …”

“You came,” he said with a smile. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“Told you I wouldn’t,” she mumbled. “Is it okay that I …?”

“Yeah! Yes, of course,” Finch nodded, stepping aside to invite her in. “Can I take your coat?” 

“My …? Oh. Uh,” Smalls hesitated, hugging it tighter around her body. “I had to – it’s borrowed.”

“You’ll get it back,” he chuckled, sliding it off her shoulders. “You look nice.”

“Shut up,” she answered, tugging on her sleeves. “I figured it would be a nice party or dinner or whatever.”

“Patrick? Who’s at the door, son?” his father called from his seat.

Finch smiled and took her hand, leading her into the main room of the apartment. “Everyone, this is Clara,” he introduced, Smalls’ cheeks turning red. He wondered if it was because he’d used her given name or if it was because of all the eyes on her.

Smalls raised her hand in an awkward wave and Finch shot a desperate look to Tony, begging him to do something to break the tension.

“Clara?” Tony asked. “Never heard’a her. But if this is _Smalls_ …”

Finch could _feel_ his girlfriend relax and he made a mental note to thank his brother later. “It is,” he answered. “Smalls, this is Tony, that’s Billy over there.” He tugged her further into the apartment, squeezing her hand to reassure her. “That’s Antonio, my uncle, and Arthur and James, my uncle and cousin. This is my Papa. Papa, this is Clara. Uh, we call her Smalls.”

“ _Questa è la ragazza che ami_?” 

“Papa!” Finch shouted, his face heating up. Billy and Tony were nearly bent in half with their laughter. “No.” 

“No?” Tony asked with an arched eyebrow after he’d gotten his chuckles under control. Finch shot him a look that made him laugh again. 

“What did he say?” Smalls whispered, her grip tighter in his. 

“Something he shouldn’t have. It wasn’t – it was aimed at me though. He don’t –“ Finch trailed off with a sigh and turned to his father. “Papa, in English. And please don’t ask that again in any language.” 

Marco chuckled and stood, making his way over to them and reaching out to take both of Smalls’ hands. “So beautiful. Welcome,” he said, bending to press a kiss on each of her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, smiling up at him. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Patrick?” Sighing, Finch turned to see where his mother, aunt and cousin were sitting.

“I am so sorry,” he whispered, “for anything she says to ya that makes you uncomfortable.” 

Smalls looked up at him and gave him a slight grin. “I’ll just ask her questions about you as a kid. I’m sure she’d _love_ to clue me in on the fella you was before I knew ya.” 

“This is the worst day,” he groaned before leading her over to the women. “Ma, this is Clara, but we call her Smalls. This is my ma, cousin Sarah and aunt Elizabeth.” 

“Clara?” her mother asked and got this _look_ in her eyes. “And you two are …?” 

Instead of trying to figure out the right word for their relationship, Finch just gave his mother a smile. “Yes.” 

She was out of her chair in a flash, hurrying over to pull Smalls into a hug. “Oh, welcome,” she said kindly. “Patrick mentioned he’d invited someone but he certainly didn’t tell us it was a young woman! William, go set another place next to your brother’s. Clara – oh, I’m so sorry, you prefer Smalls. Come, sit with us! Tell us all about yourself. How did you and Patrick meet?” 

Finch couldn’t help but smile as his mother all but dragged Smalls away from him. He watched her go, gaze lingering a little longer than he would usually allow himself, before he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

“Not in love, huh?” Tony asked with a grin. 

“Shut up. Least I _got_ a girl.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if the Italian isn't right. I don't speak the language so I used Google Translate. His father asked: This is the girl you love?


End file.
